justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander AX-14
Alexander AX-14 is a large cargo plane in Just Cause (1). Appearance It resembles the C-130 Hercules, but strangely this aircraft lacks propellers. It can't really be used to transport anything in the game and it's so big that it could be landed in very few places, so it's only a novelty vehicle. It's the second largest aircraft in the game, being second only to the president's plane. Since the aforementioned is not capable of being driven, this plane is the largest usable kind. Just Cause 2 has the Bering I-86DP to fill this role and Just Cause 3 and Just Cause 4 have the U41 Ptakojester and the SkyCastle Cargo Jet respectively. Engines It has 4 engines. Judging by the appearance and sound, they are turboprop engines, but for some reason the game developers have left out the propellers. Performance It's very slow to react and "feels" heavy, but it's the most durable plane in the game. It's capable of surviving some crashes and ramming other aircraft out of the sky. It is difficult, but not impossible, to fly it upside-down for long periods of time, so long as the nose remains pointed up at an angle to counteract the rapid descent. When chasing one over the countryside with another plane, it's only a matter of time until it crashes into a mountain, because the AI pilot reacts too late. At times these planes can survive one mountain crash and continue flying. It can only be landed in very few places. It may seem like there's plenty of wide beaches, but most of them have too many trees near the sea. A crash-landing can make it explode, killing Rico. Most of the time while being on a high Heat level, when landing, if the plane is landed correctly, a few enemy troops and a vehicle will spawn and be hit by the plane. Due to the durability, the plane can actually push the objects out of the way. Locations *One can be seen flying above or near the Mendoza International Airport at all times. *It can sometimes be seen flying in the immediate vicinity of the Guerrilla 19 "Camp Inferno Verde" safehouse. It spawns more regularly, if you're on the ground. *It can sometimes be seen flying in the immediate vicinity of the Guerrilla 20 "Campo Pueblo" safehouse. It spawns more regularly, if you're on the ground. *It can rarely be seen flying above an airport somewhere in Provincia de la Cruz, before the mission The San Esperito Connection. It's possible to Hijack it by using the Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 to pass over it and then jump to the Stunt position. *Can occasionally be seen flying over most small civilian airfields. *Owned by the San Esperito Military (and later the Guerrillas, if the locations are Liberated). **Mendoza International Airport. One of two places it is guaranteed to spawn on the ground. **At the Encarnación military base. There is a rare glitch that sometimes makes only its wheels appear there and those wheels are not even solid. Note that this one will only appear if the Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith that spawns there is destroyed, or removed. Destroying it will always result in the Alexander AX-14 spawning immediately after the burning wreckage of the F10 Wraith despawns. Gallery Alexander AX-14, civilian version, front view..jpg Alexander AX-14, civilian version, side view..jpg Alexander AX-14, civilian version, rear view..jpg Alexander AX-14, civilian version, upper view..jpg Alexander AX-14, civilian version, underside view..jpg Alexander AX-14, civilian version, side view from front..jpg Alexander AX-14, civilian version, side view from behind..jpg two Alexander AX-14, civilian version..jpg|Two of them. Alexander AX, another inside view..jpg|Inside view. Alexander_AX-14, another way to see the inside pilot cabine.jpg|View of the inside of the pilot cabin. Alexander AX, view of the whell system..jpg|View of the wheel system. Alexander AX-14.png|At its default parking spot at Mendoza International Airport. Alexander AX-14 at its default parking spot on at the Encarnación military base, (Glitch)..jpg|At its default parking spot at the "Encarnación military base". Alexander AX-14 (glitch).png|The wheel glitch at that base. Alexander AX-14 and Whiptail Gyrocopter, size comparison.jpg|Alexander AX-14 is the biggest aircraft and above it is the Whiptail Gyrocopter, the smallest aircraft. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer and Alexander AX-14.JPG|A Military Jackson Z-19 Skreemer alongside a crashed Alexander AX-14. Video Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category: Aircraft in Just Cause (1) Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito